07_ghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Frau
infobox character |name = Frau |image = {{ |imagewidth = 250 |title = Frau |Romanji = Furau |Kanji = フラウ |Gender = Male |Height = 190 cm |Weight = 84 kg |Partner = Teito Klein |Powers = Offensive Zaiphon A perverted Bishop, he saves Teito's life when Teito falls from his hawkzile. He is the member of the 07-Ghosts and is known as 'Zehel'© Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara. 07 Ghost, Volume 2. Tokyo, Japan: Ichijinsha, chapter 7, 04. ISBN 9781605100333 ISBN 9781605100333. He finds Mikage (as a small pink dragon) for Teito and accidentally becomes Teito's 'Master' when he attempts to remove Teito's promise collar, invoking a blood contract. This collar gives Frau the ability to use three commands on Teito: bind, sleep and pain. For all his teasing, Frau also keeps Teito's spirits up with impromptu pep-talks. Because of this, Teito sometimes makes associations between Frau and his late 'Father'. His relation with Ayanami is as of yet unknown. Frau is the only Ghost who can wield Ayanami's scythe. His catchphase he says before every battle is "may god be with you". Frau was adopted by the church and became Bastian's disciple when he was caught in the large scale 'thief subjugation' across the empire. All of his friends died and he didn't believe in God; nevertheless he was so powerful with Zaiphon that it was rumored he was a child blessed with God's strength. While Frau was a wild child, constantly getting into trouble, he and Bastian ended up having a good father-son like relationship. When he was very young, Frau used to sneak out of the church at night and remove Kor from those afflicted by it, something extremely difficult that only trained bishops are usually capable of doing. Frau was so talented that he holds the all-time highest score for the examination—in fact, all of those being tested that day had to be regraded separately, as Frau's light completely erased everyone's darkness07 Ghost Chapter 25, page 21.. When Frau and Castor are reminiscing about when they took the exam, Frau says how he got stuck with the worst partner ever. Castor is infuriated by his comment, saying that that was his line, which implies that they were partners in the examination. He enjoys teasing and annoying Teito about how he looks like a small child. Although he is very tall and intimidating, the church orphans adore him, often getting him to play games with them. Frau is also quite the ladies' man, flirting with the nuns and any pretty women he sees. Despite his tough looks and rough exterior, Frau's is actually very caring and cares very much for people especially Teito, showing some hints like protecting him from danger and carrying him when he's hurt. He even says that his meeting with Teito for the first time is not a coincidence but actually is fated for them both to meet. He has also said that Teito was the "shining rays" he meet in one of the chapter. After Bastien's death, Frau pretends not to be bothered since he has seen many deaths before, but Teito scolds him for not properly feeling sad because Bastien was so important to Frau. A little while after the funeral, the nuns find that a new sprout had grown from one of the trees at the church; it is implied that this is Bastien's reincarnation. At the end of the chapter, Frau is shown sitting in the tree, reunited his mentor. He has a cross-shaped tattoo on the small of his back. Frau was ranked second in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum.